(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber locking device for a bicycle. By way of the locking device, the seat bag can be installed and detached easily and instantly. Besides, as the locking device has the function of shock absorbing and can be firmly fastened to the bicycle, it is extremely applicable to bicycles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among locking devices of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,517 disclosed a T clamp shaft which is fastened to the top of the seat bag, while a U clip is provided at the front end of the seat bag, thereby the T shaft is clamped to the two shafts under the seat, pulled forward to allow the U clip to smoothly lock onto the seat post under the seat for fastening purposes.
However, as the T clamp shaft must be leant against the underside of the seat and turned by force to clamp with the shaft, it is rather inconvenient in operation to those unskilled in the art.